


Why They Call Me The Mad King

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Just stuff, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the hell is he texting me at 1am?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why They Call Me The Mad King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> Just a short one shot that was on my mind. It came out the way it did.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

*Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz*  
Fuck. Who the fuck texts me at 1am. I’m attempting to sleep. I check my white iPhone and am surprised.  
Ryan: You. Here. Now.  
Me: What the fuck Ryan, I’m trying to sleep.  
Ryan: Get your ass to my house right now, (Y/N). I need you. And wear something I can get off easy.  
No more convincing was needed. Ryan never, ever texts. He always goes old fashion and calls me. Since the first day we met, 1 year ago at the Rooster Teeth office and two weeks later when we started dating, he would always remind me never to text him, he wouldn’t reply. It didn’t annoy me but the rest of the guys teased him to no end, saying he was too old for cellphones. I loved the fact he is older than me. He is 33 and I’m 22 but that never really bothered me. As I contemplate these things, I grab an old hoodie and put it on top of my bra. Shoving on a pair of sport shorts the Ryan says makes my ass look nice, I run to the door and swing it open, lock it, and run down to my car. The drive is only two minutes but it feels like a life time. The fact Ryan was being so fucking demanding turned me on so much. 

The gate is already open to his apartments. I sprint up the stairs and shove my key in the hole. Ryan was sitting on his couch, past the kitchen but directly in front of me. He had his head in his hands but once he heard my footsteps his head shot up.  
“(Y/N)! Fucking finally.” He jumped up from the couch and pressed me against the counter. There is darkness in his eyes, one might call it lust. His breathing is heavy and I see sweat on his forehead. He rubs himself against me, causing me to moan.  
“Fuck (Y/N) I have been waiting for so long.” He whispers into my ear. I push him away with my middle finger, grinning at his agitated look. He steps back slowly as I advance on to him.  
“Why?” I ask circling him, my finger dragging around his front and back. “Why would you pull me out of my comfy bed in the middle of the night, get me to come to your house and get me to fuck you. I’m not complaining, I’m just curious.” He shuffled uncomfortably.   
“I was just thinking…” He stopped, looking down awkwardly.  
“Go on.” I grin at his blushing face.  
“I was just thinking how lucky I was to have you and one thing led to another and I thought about the age gap and I thought about some young thing is going to come sweep you away and I couldn’t bear to think that I wouldn’t have you in my life. I couldn’t stop myself thinking that though, and I was nearly reduced to tears, I needed to make sure you knew you were mine. That’s when I texted you.” He says this all very quietly, like he’s embarrassed. I don’t even question why he texted and didn’t ring. I just kissed him passionately and he responded equally.

“Now,” He laughed darkly “I know this isn’t our first time, but, after all this time, you have never found out why they call me the mad king.”  
“Is it because I’m your mad queen?” I joke. His blue eyes hit mine, and I felt as if all the air had been taken out of me.  
“No.” He responds and grabs me tightly. I am always amazed at how strong he is. He runs me to the bedroom, me over shoulder. I squeal and struggle. He flips me on to the bed. I am giggling and laughing at him. But he is far from laughing. He puts his arms either side of my face, not letting me squirm. He presses his face against mine.

“Mine.” He breathes. I can feel his hard erection against my thigh and I moan. His lips crash against mine and I gyrate on him, wanting more friction. He moans into my mouth. The kiss stops and I gasp as I feel his warm lips kiss my jaw. I shut my eyes and arch my back. His kiss moves down to my neck. He stops at my sweet spot and sucks. I grab the sheets and wriggle in the same spot. I feel him pull away and breathe against my neck, hot, minty breaths.   
“Someone’s eager tonight.” He comments, laughing that damn sexy laugh.   
“Fuck off.” I mumble, trying to get him to continue. He obliges but moves down further, reaching my hoodie.  
“May I?” He holds the bottom and I put up my arms. His hands immediately fall upon my breasts, massaging them. He still kisses my collarbone, rolling his tongue across it. As much as that felt good, I wanted him to remember who it was he was doing this to. I pulled up his head and kissed him. He kissed back but only briefly, just long enough for me. He reaches under me and unclasps my bra, dropping it to the floor. His mouth immediately moves to my right breast, cupping it in one hand and massaging the other one in the other. He sucks on my breast and rolls his tongue around the nipple. I sit there in pure ecstasy, quivering underneath him. When we normally had sex, it was good, but never this good. He normally took his time but this time he made it feel as if we had all the time in the world. I felt his grin widen as I moaned. He moved onto the other breast, giving it just as much attention. After a bit, he began to kiss down my stomach. I shivered.  
“We can go under the covers if you are cold.” He stops, resting his chin on my stomach. I shake my head.  
“Nah. You’re just too good at this. You’re making my shiver James.” I tease, using his real name. I didn’t know how he would react and I certainly didn’t expect what he did. Absolutely nothing. Normally if I used his first name, he would poke me or get pissed. He was too wrapped in kissing me, he didn’t even realize I called him James. That was so adorable.   
He continued kisses down my belly until he reached the top of my shorts.  
“Hey, these are the good ones!” He remarked, causing me to roll my eyes.  
“So? Continue.” I say jokingly. He pulled them down, along with my panties. He began to kiss my inner thigh.  
“Listen, if you are going to tease me, maybe I will go under the covers and go straight to fucking sleep.” He rolls his eyes at my empty threat. but he still advances forward, kissing my core lightly. I moan pulling my hand to my face. It isn’t until he starts flicking his tongue across my clit that I have to hold back my screams. He lifts his hand and rubs hard circles across my clit. I know what’s coming next. I prepare myself as his tongue begin to enter my vagina. I wasn’t prepared as I yelled out his name, loud enough for all neighbours to hear. I have to cover my mouth to stop myself yelling any louder. I feel his mouth stretch into a smile as he presses his face on my core. I groan and press his face against it, demanding more. That’s when I feel it, his two fingers slipping inside me, rolling around and prodding my insides. I gasp and use all my energy to hold back loud yelps. He begins to suck on my clit and pump his fingers into me.  
“Shit, Ry I’m gonna cum.” I moan, feeling so close to the edge, just one more prod and I would come.  
All at once I feel his fingers disappear and his warmth gone. I whimper at the loss of contact and try to grab at his head.   
“They call me the Mad King for a reason. I don’t want you to cum, so you won’t.” I should be mad but something about him wouldn’t let me. He grabbed me up and pulled down his pants, showing his semi hard erection tenting in his boxers. He sat on the end of the bed, pulling down his boxers in the process.  
“Suck.” He says, lustfully looking at me. I shouldn’t do it, after all he wouldn’t let me come, but his damn blue eyes and that sexy voice made me drop to my knees in front of him. I wrap both hands around the erection and begin to pump as I lick the tip. I never get over how big he was, a full 8.5 inches. Luckily, I’m okay at deep throating. I lick down to the base and then back up, spitting on the top as I do, so I can pump easier. He moans my name, turning me on. I begin to bob my head, getting further and further. At some point he grabs me off his cock.  
“Good job so far, let’s see how well you can go now he says, picking me up and lying back on the bed with me on top of him. I thought he would kiss me but instead he turns me around and lines me up with his cock. I begin to bob up and down, picking up where I left off but I stop in my tracks as he sticks his face into my core. I arch my back and moan.   
“Did I say stop?” He asks aggressively. I shake my head and attempt to keep up with how amazing he was at eating me out. I moan on his cock and I feel him shiver. I grin. Who’s in control now? I begin to hum a tune on his dick, causing him to stop what he was doing to throw back his head and moan incredibly loudly.   
“Now James, did I say stop?” I cheekily grin at him.  
“Fuck you.” He laughs, continuing what he was doing. I continue to bob up and down and soon we were both shaking. We came together, yelling curses and each other’s names. I collapse onto him and he turns me around. I start to giggle at the fact we were both out of breath. I look down his naked body and see another erection forming.  
“Someone’s eager tonight.” I tease. His head turns to me and I see a wide smile. I sigh.  
“So far tonight’s been good, lets’ see if you can make it better. I straddle his waist and look at him. He nods and I slide down onto his erect cock.   
“Shit,” He exclaims, covering his eyes with his forearm. “I always forget how tight you are (Y/N).” I grin as he quivers underneath me. I slowly lower myself further and further until his full length was inside. I begin to bounce up and down and I have to grab his chest.  
“You’re so fucking big.” I gasp “Too big for your own good.” I giggle at his screwed up face. His hand was rested on my hip. He removed his hand from his head and rested it on the otherside of my hip. I swear I heard him mutter ‘You won’t win this battle.’ Or some shit. He grabbed both my hips and slammed my body down onto his. I screamed and clutched his chest. He keeps slamming me down and I keep screaming, but not in a bad way. I feel tears roll down my cheeks, it felt so fucking good. He lifted one hand to wipe them away.   
“Tell me if I’m being too rough, m’kay?” He whispered. I shook my head and managed to murmur the word ‘never’. He shrugs and begins to slam me down harder and faster than before. I feel my orgasm approaching and I try and warn him.  
“Ry…I’m gonna…I’m-“I don’t finish as with one final thrust I cum all over his cock, his causing him to cum with me. We ride out our highs and my arms give way, causing my body to crash with his. He rubbed my back and laughed.  
“What?” I ask, slightly annoyed at him ruining the moment.  
“It’s just,” He pauses to intake a breath “That was the best sex I have ever had and when you met me, you were still a virgin. How the tables have turned.” I laughed at his remark and begin to get up.  
“Hey, don’t shower yet, I want round three.” He calls, pouting like a toddler. I laugh, returning from the bathroom with two towels. I chuck one at him. “Uh…I don’t really feel like shower sex.” He says, looking at me wearily. I laugh.  
“No, silly, get up.” I grab his hand and pull him towards the front door. I begin to run up the stairs. He stays at the bottom, frowning. “James Ryan Haywood, have you ever made love in the pool on top of your apartment building?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you likey.  
> Might write a second bit.  
> Idk.


End file.
